Strawberry Ocean
by Wings of Sky
Summary: Mikado centric one-shots. It will have either Mikado uke centric or Mikado as a girl centric one shots.  First chapter is...read to find out! As for the title...better than nothing, right? Updates will be random but hopefully soon!
1. Chapter 1  IzaMika

**Author's Note: **I would post one-shots time to time and it will be all centered on one, Ryuugamine Mikado either as his original gender or as Mikako, when gender bended...If you don't mind any of this then…who am I to stop you? Thank you for stumbling upon this fic and I hope you will have fun reading!

**Pairing: Orihara Izaya x Ryuugamine Mikako**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Shinjuku informant is WHAT?<strong>

In the ever crowded and the busy city of Ikebukuro, despite the fact that for its residents the extraordinary happenings are the norm and nothing could ever really faze them, this particular story seem to be a reminder that they are still humans after all.

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"There's a rumor going around that Orihara Izaya is…"

"Wha-! No way! That's way too farfetched! I mean who in the right mind would…"

"But he's quite an eye catcher though…"

"Big news! I heard that…"

"I can't believe it!"

"Maybe that's the reason why he stopped coming to Ikebukuro."

"You think? It's hard to believe…"

"Who cares if it's true or not? I am just glad it's peaceful around here…for once."

"No sign of flying trash cans or traffic signs…or humans…I wonder how long it will last?"

"Maybe it's a sign of an apocalypse!"

"Alien abduction?"

"Cut it out you two! Honestly, you two are worse than gossiping housewives! Don't just go around believing in rumors that has no hard substantial facts!"

* * *

><p>These were some of the snippets of conversations that were currently going around Ikebukuro, spreading fast like wild fire. And just who was the protagonist of this one particular discussion? Why, it was none other than Orihara Izaya! Despite the fact he moved to Shinjuku after graduating, people would always sight him or know that he was at Ikebukuro by the growls and the flying objects caused by one, Heiwajima Shizuo. Well, we will talk about him some later time. Anyway, even though he moved to another city it was as if, he still lived in Ikebukuro with people frequently sighting him either day or night.<p>

With his trademark, the fur coat that he wears no matter the season and a face that could be considered a model's or some form of celebrity's, it's hard to miss him…or at least it should be. However, for the past month, none of the Ikebukuro residents were able to see him, let alone a glimpse! This was enough to send the people of Ikebukuro into frenzy.

There are numerous rumours going around: Heiwajima Shizuo managed to finally kill him, he was killed by some gang members, got caught by the police or maybe the government and is imprisoned, got abducted by aliens, he had a one-night stand and got a woman pregnant and is currently hiding from her, he was actually an illegal immigrant and got deported, joined the army, and so on. However, this one particular rumour seemed to stick and not fade away like the others did…somewhat…it was none other than that…

* * *

><p>"He's married?"<p>

"Shh!"

"That's absurd! I mean, who would actually marry him!"

"Hey, far stranger things have happened…"

"I think I am hyperventilating now…"

"Hey! Don't faint on me!"

* * *

><p>"I think I am losing my hearing…can you repeat what you said?"<p>

"Married. Tied the knot. Settled down. Make family-"

"Ha!Ha! Man, I am glad to hear that you finally found your sense of humour!"

"…It's not a joke…"

* * *

><p>That's right. The ever infamous informant of Shinjuku got himself a wife! Well, that's what the rumour's been suggesting. Even without any evidence people gobbled up on this particular suggestion and started to add lib on how 'it' happened.<p>

* * *

><p>"I bet the poor girl was blackmailed…"<p>

"Maybe his wife is just as insane as him!"

* * *

><p>"I bet it was love at first sight…how romantic!"<p>

"Or perhaps the girl was under duress and-"

"Kyaa! That's more romantic! He was in so much in love with her but she wasn't so he had no choice but to threaten her!"

"…Tell me again, why am I friends with you?"

* * *

><p>"He met his match!"<p>

"It could be that he was blackmailed!"

"…"

"…"

"Nah! That's impossible! I bet he coerced the girl!"

"Yeah, that's more plausible!"

* * *

><p>Some theories were tame while most of them were wild. The residents of Ikebukuro didn't seem to get tired or found it mundane to discuss about the informant's supposed marriage and just more and more stories were being spouted. And a month soon became two…and then three…and the about a year and few months later. The residents of Ikebukuro were greeted by a sight that was rather nostalgic to them.<p>

"You, FLEA!"

"I see you've gotten more stupid the last time I saw you, Shizu-CHAN!"

"DIE!"

"Is that all you've got? It seems you became not only stupider but also weaker!"

"I will KILL YOU!"

Instead of running away like any reasonable person would, rooted on their spot, people just stood to watch the scene in front of them. In a safe distance of course. And despite the fact that it's been over a year, people were able to expertly dodge the flying objects such as vending machines, stop signs, cars, poles and others in a way that would make any gymnasts, dancers, yoga trainers, stuntmen/women and etc. jealous with the flexibility, the agility and the grace they showed while doing so.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I am saying this but I actually missed this…"<p>

"Me too. Who knew we would actually miss this scene?"

"If someone said that we would a year ago I would've gave them a direction to the mental institution."

"Yeah…wanna go there now?"

"…Let's"

* * *

><p>"This is what I call extreme exercise!"<p>

"Are you crazy?"

"This will improve my reflexes!"

"Hey, don't go near!"

* * *

><p>"Yes! Now I am inspired!"<p>

"Sensei, you mean?"

"I have an idea for my new book!"

"See? I knew you could do it!"

"This new book will be about friendship between two boys, showing their youthfulness through manliness!"

"Alright!...Eh?"

* * *

><p>Amidst the crowd the two figures fought on causing more and more damage to the infrastructure around them. It seemed like it was about to reach the climax with the blonde bartender, Heiwajima Shizuo holding up a car and the informant, Orihara Izaya smirking as always baiting and provoking the other with pocket knives ready. Before either the car or the the pocket knives were thrown, both figures stopped abruptly as a voice penetrated through the street.<p>

"Izaya-san, Shizuo-senpai, STOP!"

Everyone turned their attention to a figure running toward the duo. It was a girl, with short bangs and long flowing black hair that looked silky and soft to touch. She had eyes that reminded people of the clear blue sky or the ocean and currently hint of worry could be detected in said eyes. She was wearing a simple short-sleeved, long white dress and a white straw hat with blue ribbon around it as well as white sandals. Perfect for the warm summer day it was today…now if only a certain someone would take off the fur coat that gave people a heatstroke just by looking at it. She looked to be in high school and could possibly pass as a middle school student. In her arms seemed to be a bundle of…a BABY!

"Honestly, Izaya-san. I was just talking with Masaomi for a while and you disappear!"

"But, Mikako! You were talking with him!"

"Your point?"

"Why did you have to talk with him? You are mine! You have me so there's no need for you to talk with another guy, especially that brat!"

People couldn't help but gasp, drop their jaws, rub their eyes, and faint. Orihara Izaya was whining! Meanwhile, the blonde bartender just scratched the back of his head, with the car that he was holding a while ago gently put back onto the ground. And while all the attention was on to the two he silently sneaked away, knowing what would happen soon. Before he left though, he briefly made an eye contact with the girl and nodded at her in greeting then, he was gone.

"Izaya-san! Masaomi is the godfather of our son! Not to mention my childhood friend! He's like a brother to me! You know that!"

"But!"

"You are an adult and this is no time for you to act so childish! What will our son think when he grows up and see his father act like this!"

"Mi-chan~!"

"Don't even try, mister. You are in big trouble. I told you to stop fighting with Shizuo-senpai too, didn't I?"

"Ow! Mi-chan, my ear!"

"Kyah!"

"Ara, Icchan~it's not nice to laugh when your dad's in trouble!"

"Oh, be quiet Izaya-san. Itsuki is quiet right at finding this amusing."

"But…but…it's not fair!"

People couldn't believe what was happening, a grown man being dragged by his ear by a female who looked to be in her teens with a baby being held in her other arm. A baby…a baby that is apparently the girl and the informant's…

* * *

><p>"Oh my…did you just hear that!"<p>

"Our son?"

"Hey, I can see a ring on each of their ring finger!"

"No way! The rumour was true!"

"Orihara Izaya is actually married…"

"And he already has a child!"

"He's married and…he's totally WHIPPED!"

Let's just say that it was another extraordinarily ordinary day at the busy city of Ikebukuro.

* * *

><p><strong>I had fun writing this! Izaya being dragged by his ear…that is something I would like to see. And it seems like little Itsuki is having fun watching his daddy squirm and reprimanded by his mommy. I had an idea of writing a chapter 1.5 of how Izaya and Mikako ended up being husband and wife…should I? Or should I just jump to the 2nd one-shot? The second shot will be Shizuo x Mikado….I wonder when I will finish writing it? <strong>

**Thank you all for reading the story, including my ramblings and I hope I can update soon…I need to update my other story…**

**Until next time~!**


	2. Chapter 2  ShizuMika

**Author's Note: **Wow, it's been a while! How is everyone? I thought about updating the story about how Izaya and Mikako from the previous chapter got together but then I am rewriting it completely and hopefully, it will be uploaded by next week!

For this chapter, Tanaka Tom-san will play an integral role! Sadly, even though Mikado won't be making an appearance in this chapter it is ShizuMika!

Also, I want to thank **Stahlut **for pointing out my mistake! Can't believe I spelt Ikebukuro wrong….I would also like to thank: **Skai Evans, daemonkieran, TL's, Blackqueenwhite, **and **Laughing Bandit D Royale** for their wonderful reviews! All of you and others who also gave this story a chance, thank you very much!

**Pairing: **Heiwajima Shizuo x Ryuugamine Mikado (even though Mikado never makes an appearance)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara!

* * *

><p><strong>Cell phone<strong>

It's not rare with the technologies these days for people, especially the young ones, to walk or stand around with an electronic device or two in their hands. It's especially not an odd sight for you to witness people glancing at their cell phones once in a while, not at all. However, if it was a tall blond man wearing a bartender outfit, dark sunglasses covering his eyes, and harshly biting a stick of cigarette, committing such an act, now that was a cause for some concern.

Despite the fact that he knew the male for a while now, the sight before him wasn't something he could comprehend. The blond man has been gazing longingly at his simple white cell phone (wait, is that a cute looking bunny cell phone strap?) as if waiting for something and there's nothing wrong with that except that he has been doing it every three minutes! Not even five or ten or twenty, but every three minutes! And for once in his life, Tanaka Tom was at loss for words.

"Hey, Shizuo? Is there something important that you feel the need to check your cell phone every few minutes? And if I remember correctly, didn't you say you hated those things since it breaks easily?"

Unable to just look on, Tom decides to speak, hoping it would give some answers. Seriously, people have been cautiously glancing at them as they saw the blond in the bartender outfit ( a.k.a the resident monster of Ikebukuro by the name of Heiwajima Shizuo) staring at this cell phone. Sooner or later, there might be police after them (again) and they were not done with their work for the day yet! (Can they ever have a peaceful day of work?)

"Uh, Shizuo?"

"Ah…sorry, senpai"

Tom was now really worried about the blond man who seemed to have lost his touch of reality. It was rare for him to ignore a direct question given to him because of the fact people rarely do so, afraid that they might have a vending machine or a car thrown their way.

"Is something bothering you? Perhaps, your lover's been ignoring you?"

Now, Tom was just throwing an idea out when he uttered those words not really believing it had any truth or hold value in them. To his surprise, it seemed like he hit the jackpot! If only his lottery results could have the same luck.

"Ha-how did you know that I had a lo-luv-lover?"

"Hah?"

The blond was blushing and looking shocked at the same time abashed that his senpai seems to know about something that he didn't tell anyone about other than his brother (if he wasn't an actor, he would make a great spy) and Celty (she gave a hand in allowing Shizuo to gather the courage to confess). However, before Tom could give a response, the white cell phone that was completely still until a moment again despite its owner's utmost desire to see it in action started to hum a little tune alerting that it just received a call. Quickly, and with a gentleness Tom never knew he possessed, Shizuo clicked on the button with a green phone and cleared his throat a bit before answering in a most gentle tone of voice with a touch of warmth that once again, Tom wasn't aware of the blond having it.

"Ah, hello? Mi-WHAT! Where? I will be right there, okay? Then see you soon."

After ending the conversation he quickly turned around startling Tom who had been intently listening to find out just who managed to capture the heart of the Ikebukuro's monster.

"I am really sorry senpai, but do you mind if I were to call it a day?"

"Eh? Uh, not at all! It's a rather slow day today so I guess you can go."

"I am in your debt. Thank you, senpai!"

"Ah, wait!"

Shizuo stopped in mid-step and turned around and gave a questioning (and rather irritated) look toward the other man.

"Before you go, can you tell me the name of the person? Do I know her?"

"I think you do. His name is Mikado. Ryuugamine Mikado. If that is all I am leaving! See you tomorrow, senpai!"

With that note, he quickly vanished amongst the bustling crowd, that wasn't bustling anymore due to the people creating a wide path for the blond to go through, having never seen the blond in such a hurry and as well as having a great survival instinct honed by the days, weeks, months and in some cases years (you don't really need that long) of dodging things created by the two infamous legends of Ikebukuro (even though one of them is now a resident of another city, a semi-resident).

Seeing the blond go, Tom couldn't help but chuckle. Ah, the wonders of love. When was the last time he himself have felt it? Apparently, too long since he can't remember. By this rate, he will remain a bachelor forever!

"Ryuugamine Mikado, huh? That's an odd name for a girl. Wait a minute! Isn't that the kid from Raira highschool! His dating a high school kid! Huh, never thought he had it in him."

Surprised but not at all against the fact the twenty something year old was dating a high school student, Tom began to walk through the crowd, that is now acting as if they never saw a blond bartender going somewhere in a hurry (they've mastered the art of ignoring reality), lamenting about his loss of youth. He continued on his way before stopping.

"Ryuugamine, Ryuugamine, Ryuugamine….wait…Ryuugamine Mikado! Now I remember! Wait a minute! Isn't he a BOY?"

Ladies and gentlemen, from this day on and forward there's a new legend in the ever extraordinarily ordinary city of Ikebukuro that its residents are not really surprised by anything no matter how bizarre. This new legend managed to bring down a building under construction (the workers managed to finish off the foundation too!), create chaos among flock of birds, made infants cry, and other commotions that cannot be described unless you've felt it yourself! It was the legend of none other than, a male banshee!

The paranormal hunters were ecstatic at the discovery after all, banshees have always been females! But the voice was clearly a male's no matter how high the tone went. If only they could find him. Sadly for them (but not for the others) the ever mysterious male banshee was never heard again after that one defining moment alerting everyone of his existence. Maybe, he's laying down low for a while or resting. Hopefully, he will make another appearance soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what Mikado said to make Shizuo leave in such a hurry? Poor, Tom-san…I guess being around Shizuo most of the time made him get some sort of a strange ability too. It's only natural! I guess…But a grown man who never had vocal training to shout out loud in a pitch that can't really be achieved by man, normally…Tom-san needs to rest his throat for a while for sure! <strong>

**Until next time~!**


End file.
